The Vibe 98.8
The Vibe 98.8 is a radio station in ''Grand Theft Auto IV''. It plays soul, R&B, and some 80's pop, as it is one of GTA IV's most chronologically diverse stations as its songs range from the 70's to the late 2000's. It is hosted by Vaughn Harper. In Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, The Vibe is replaced with Vice City FM, however, Vice City FM plays mainly 1980s pop and rock instead of R&B, and Soul. The station is possibly based on Kiss 98.7 FM and Kiss 100 FM. Tracklist * Ne-Yo - "Because of You" (2007) * R. Kelly - "Bump n' Grind" (1994) * Mtume - "C.O.D. (I'll Deliver)" (1984) * Alexander O'Neal - "Criticize" (1987) * RAMP - "Daylight" (1977) * The Isley Brothers - "Footsteps in the Dark" (1977) * Jodeci - "Freek'n You" (1995) * Lloyd - "Get It Shawty" (2007) * Jill Scott - "Golden" (2004) * Loose Ends - "Hangin' on a String (Contemplating)" (1985) * Freddie Jackson - "Have You Ever Loved Somebody" (1986) * Dru Hill - "In My Bed" (So So Def remix) (1996) * Marvin Gaye - "Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)" (1971) * Minnie Riperton - "Inside My Love" (1975) * Barry White - "It's Only Love Doing its Thing" (1978) * C.J. - "I Want You" (2008) * The SOS Band - "Just Be Good to Me" (1983) * Ginuwine - "Pony" (1996) * Raheem DeVaughn - "You" (2006) Deleted Song * Cassie - "Me & U" (2006) (listed in the file "american.gxt") Trivia * This is the favorite radio station of Roman Bellic and Kate McReary, coincidentally the two that are killed at Roman's Wedding in either the deal or revenge endings. * Bernie Crane sings "Golden" to himself in his car, as heard on a wire tap in The Lost and Damned. * Dwayne Forge listens to "Footsteps in the Dark" in the cutscene for Undress to Kill. * "Footsteps In The Dark" is also famous for being sampled by Ice Cube for his single "It Was A Good Day", which is featured in the San Andreas radio station Radio Los Santos. * "I Want You" is included on the GTA IV soundtrack available on iTunes. * The Vibe so far is the only R&B station with the most diverse playlist as it contains songs from every decade from the 1970's-2000's. Other R&B stations before would contain songs for a set time period (i.e.CSR 103.9). * There is a radio station in Calgary, Alberta called Vibe Virgin Radio. The former name of Vibe Virgin Radio is The Vibe 98.5. Similarily, The Vibe 98.5 plays R&B music. Rockstar may have based The Vibe 98.8 off of Vibe Virgin Radio or it may be just a coincidence. * A few pedestrians might wear a "The Vibe" shirt, and some may appear in L.C. Cage Fighters on TBOGT. * The Vibe 98.8 plays in the Triangle Club. However, in the Episodes from Liberty City, the music is changed to Electro-Choc, while in the secret VIP room, the radio station is changed to Vice City FM, which is normal since The Vibe is replaced by Vice City FM in the EFLC Version. * In GTA IV, The Vibe can be heard in Dwayne's apartment. In EFLC the radio is switched to The Beat 102.7. Video Navigation de:The Vibe 98.8 es:The Vibe 98.8 nl:The Vibe 98.8 pl:The Vibe 98.8 Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations